villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Big Bad Wolf
"I'll huff... and I'll puff... and I'll blow your house down!" ~The Big Bad Wolf '''thumb|300px|right|a unique merging of the two stories can seen in this Disney cartoonThe Big Bad Wolf '''is the antagonist in the children's fairy tale "The Three Little Pigs" as well as "Little Red Riding Hood" and the cautionary-tale known as "The Boy Who Cried Wolf". The Three Pigs He is depicted as a predatory, cunning wolf who wishes to devour the three pigs - managing to blow down the house made of straw and the house made of sticks, forcing the two hapless to run away to their brother's home: he was smart enough to have built his home of bricks. Not one to give up the Big Bad Wolf went after them and threatened to blow the house down as he had done with the others - he was unable to do so due to the strong bricks, he still refused to give up and tried to climb down the chimney but the three pigs were prepared and set a fire on, depending on the version the wolf is either boiled alive in a pot (a more gruesome ending from traditional fairytales) or he simply gets his tail burnt and flies back up the chimney and runs away never to be seen again. Little Red Riding Hood In the story of Little Red Riding Hood the Big Bad Wolf is the central antagonist who devours Little Red Riding Hood's grandmother and disguises himself as her in an attempt to trick Little Red Riding Hood - in the traditional story he succeeds in eating her only for a huntsman to enter the cabin and free both Little Red Riding Hood and her grandmother from the wolf via cutting his stomach (killing the wolf in the process). However in most modern takes of the story this violent ending is omitted for one in which Little Red Riding Hood manages to defeat the wolf in some other (less gruesome) manner. The Boy Who Cried Wolf Although not specifically named in this story the Big Bad Wolf does appear near the end as a villain of sorts, this tale is one of the rare moments he actually succeeds in devouring someone and it is often used as a symbolic tale on how lying is a dangerous pass-time. According to the tale there was once a boy who always lied and the villagers grew angry with him and eventually opted to ignore him, this proved to be his undoing as he was attacked by the Big Bad Wolf and cried out for help: of course note of the villagers would listen as his many previous lies had made them distrustful of him and thus the wolf devoured him. Darkwing Duck Big Bad Wolf, is appear of the Cameo with episode : In Like Blunt. Check kindnap a S.H.U.S.H. Agent List for once. See also *The Wolf Category:Animal Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Fairy Tales Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Trickster Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Man-Eaters Category:Gender Bender Villains